Sword Art Online - Forward Onto Dawn
by ElectronNinja
Summary: This fic is all about new additions to Alfheìm/GGO, for example Super-powerful crystals! Rated T for safety and VERY infrequent minor swearing. KiritoxAsuna (hopefully). Set between the Mother's Rosario and Alicization arcs. Hopefully not too OOC or AU
1. 01 - Red Blossom

**Forward Onto Dawn – Red Blossom**

A Sword Art Online Fanfic

**A/N: Hi! This is my second fanfic, and first multi-chapter one. I'll try to keep everyone from going OOC and attempt to keep the story from straying too close to AU. This is actually the second chapter, I'm going to have a summary chapter that lists the story arcs and what chapters they take place in. Anyway, that's enough from me. LINK START!**

**Okay, that was really cheesy. Anyway, let the story begin!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sword Art Online, any of its characters or places.**

"WHAT?" exclaimed Kirito.

"Kirito-kun, don't yell!" scolded Asuna

"B-but…" started Kirito

"Let me finish" Asuna said firmly "It says here that there are four of these 'super-crystals'. A super-health called 'Hyper-Heal', which refills your health to the max 10 times before expiring, and super-mana called 'Star Fragment', which does the same as super-health for mana. There is also an antidote crystal called the 'True Antidote', which makes you invulnerable to any poison and can be active for 10 minutes before it breaks, and a teleport crystal called the 'Infinity Gate', which lets you teleport to any player or location 10 times."

Asuna put the tablet she had been reading from on the table. The two were in the living room of their house on the 22nd floor of new Aincrad.

"Now, who should we take with us on this quest?" asked Asuna.

"Well, why not everyone?" replied Kirito.

"You idiot" said Asuna "There are only 4 crystals. If we want everyone to get something, we can only bring 2 people and ourselves."

"Fair point. How about we bring Klein, he's always complaining about need better healing items." Added Kirito.

"Well, I was thinking Sugu" said Asuna

"WHAAA-" started Kirito

"She's been complaining about constantly getting paralyzed" interrupted Asuna

"That's just so she can impress a certain someone and… O-okay I'll be quiet now" Kirito stopped teasing his sister after seeing the look in Asuna's eyes.

"Okay then, we'll take Klein and Sugu. Meet me here tomorrow" said Asuna, before logging off.

THE NEXT DAY

"Asuna, switch!" yelled Kirito. He barely managed to get out of the way before Asuna charged in and used Mother's Rosario on the flower monster. Klein then charged at it, his katana wreathed in flames, and stabbed it straight in the stem. It writhed in agony before falling to the floor and dissolving into polygons.

"Good work guys!" said Sugu, running down from the cliff she had been on. "We defeated that in record time!". The group were in a canyon made of rust-coloured rock and clay in a previously unknown section of Alfheim Online

"WE!" exclaimed Klein, panting from the charge "YOU didn't help at all. Kirito, Asuna and I-"

"Just so you know, another one of the things was sprouting right behind you. Next time, I'll let it live" said Sugu in a menacing voice, before storming off.

"Klein, you dummy!" yelled Asuna, running after Sugu, which she found laughing uncontrollably behind a cliff face.

"Oh my god his face… his reaction to that…" Sugu fell to the floor, tears of laughter on her face. When they finally walked back, Klein though that Sugu was crying, which made her laugh harder.

"Someone save me muttered Kazuto, as Asuna and Klein burst out laughing as well

Everyone apart from Kirito was still chuckling when the group reached to boss room

"Okay guys, snap out of it" said Kirito

The doors to the boss room creaked open, and the group of 4 charged inside.

LATER

The group defeated the boss, and were walking down some stairs leading away from the boss, when they came upon a podium, with the super-crystal 'Hyper Heal'

"Klein, that's your prize" said Kirito.

"A-Are you serious?" said an overjoyed Klein

Asuna nodded as Klein reached for the crystal. Just as his fingers touched it, static blared around the adventurers, and the world started to pixelate in and out of existence. Only Klein and the crystal stayed normal. Klein began to glow, and Kirito, Asuna and Sugu grabbed onto his arm. Suddenly, their AmuSpheres all crashed, with the words "You can't" ringing in their ears.

**A/N: What do you think! Please review and tell me what you liked, and what you didn't. Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, but, as Agent94 kindly told me, I can't just have a summary for a story. Hopefully this will become a weekly thing, and it won't fail! Bye!**


	2. 02 - Cold Blossom

**Forward Onto Dawn – Green Blossom**

A Sword Art Online Fanfic

**A/N: Not much to say really. Thanks BashAButtonStories for reviewing! :D**** Sorry for the wait, this fic will, probably be bi-weekly or monthly.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sword Art Online or the characters. The plot however, that's mine**

Kirito found his phone and called Asuna straight away. His AmuSphere had just crashed with the words "You can't".

"Did you hear that as well?" asked Kirito after Asuna picked up. "A voice saying 'You can't'?"

"I heard it" Asuna said grimly.

"Onii-chan, my AmuSphere crashed and said 'You can't'" call Sugu from her bedroom.

"Okay Asuna, I'll talk to you later" said Kirito

"I'm coming over" she replied in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Okay, see you soon said Kirito, and hung up. He walked into Sugu's bedroom while calling Klein.

"Why did that happen?" asked Sugu as Kazuto entered.

"I don't really know, but it happened to Asuna and me as well" replied Kazuto. "Here, let me have a look". Kazuto found nothing wrong, and assumed that getting the crystal must have overloaded their AmuSpheres. Klein suddenly answered the phone.

"Hey Kirito, something weird happened" Klein said

"Join the club" responded Kirito "Did your AmuSphere crash?"

"Yes" Klein said

"Did it say 'You can't" continued Kirito.

"No, it said 'They can't', and you guys flashed. Why, did you get 'You can't'.?" asked Klein.

"Yea, Sugu, Asuna and I got 'You can't'"

"Does that mean we can't do something?" asked Kirito.

"Only one way to find out" responded Klein.

At that moment, Asuna, carrying her AmuSphere, rang the doorbell.

After about 2 hours of testing, the group found out that, the closer they got to the Hyper-heal crystal with Klein carrying it, the more the glitches intensified, and the further away, the more the game stabilised, until at about 15 metres away, they stopped altogether. When got close to the crystal without Klein carrying it, the game was fine, until they touched it, which caused them to crash with no message whatsoever.

"I'm hungry." moaned Klein

"You just ate like 30 sandwiches!" replied Kirito

"Oh yea..." said Klein. "But I'm still hungry! I'm a growing man!"

"Klein, that only works if you're a teenager." interjected Asuna

"Fine then! I'll get some food myself!" said Klein as he stomped off

"Is he really that mad?" asked Asuna. "Maybe I should go apologise..."

"He's fine, just wait 5 minutes." replied Kirito

5 minutes later...

"I'm back." yelled out Klein

"Ok, now that you've eaten, let's do this" said Kirito. "Everyone ready?"

The group all put on their AmuSpheres and booted into Alfheìm.

"Klein, can you put the crystal in storage. The glitches are really annoying" complained Sugu

"But..." started Klein

"I think it's a good idea, actually" said Kirito

"Asuna..." Klein looked at Asuna with a pleading expression

"Put it in storage" Asuna responded

"Fine" said Klein, mumbling as he walked in the direction of an Inn

"Ok, now that's out of the way" said Asuna.

"I think we should go for the next crystal. The 'Star Fragment'" said Kirito

"Which one is that?" asked Sugu

"Hmm. I don't remember." said Asuna "Yui, can you help us out?"

Yui appeared out of Kirito's pocket rubbing her eyes

"Hi mommy, daddy and aunt Leafa" said Yui

"Hi Yui" said Kirito "Could you tell us what the Star Fragment crystal does?"

"Sure papa, just wait a second" replied Yui, and closed her eyes

"Hmm, it looks like that Star Fragment is a mana crystal, same as Klein's Hyper-Heal, but for mana." said Yui "Oh!"

"What is it, Yui-chan?" asked Asuna

"The Star Fragment appears to be in an ice zone directly after the Hyper-Heal zone. It's called the... Cold Star" replied Yui "Fire attacks will be extra effective and everyone without thick clothes will take cold damage"

"Hey guys, what'd you learn about the new zone?" asked Klein as he walked back from the Inn

"Ice and cold" said Kirito

"And the name" added Sugu "Cold Star"

"Great... Now we have to go shopping..." complained Klein

Later, at the entrance to the Cold Star zone...

"Okay, you should probably equip you cold clothes now Klein" said Kirito. He was wearing a long, black coat. Asuna had a white and red jumper on (sweater for all you Americans) and Sugu had a jacket made of a green fibre.

"But it ruins my style..." complained Klein.

"Put the coat on" said Asuna

"No" replied Klein, and turned his head away

"Look Klein, I know the coat ruins your style, but Asuna has her scary face on." said Kirito

"Fiiiiine. I'll put the coat on. said Klein, and opened his menu

"Okay, now that that's sorted out..." started Asuna, as Kirito cringed "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY FACE!"

"I'm sorry, it was the only way!" responded a terrified Kirito "if there was any other way I would've tried... Sugu are you laughing!?" Kirito exclaimed.

"Sorry! It's just, your so..." Sugu laughed

"Hilarious." said Asuna, without any hint of emotion

That caused Sugu to laugh harder, and fall over, which caused Klein to laugh and Kirito to chuckle a bit.

"Why am I stuck with these idiots?" muttered Asuna

After they calmed down a bit, the group walked into the icy wasted that was the Cold Star

Later...

"Starburst Stream!" yelled Kirito, as he charged an Ice Golem. The golem shattered into polygons after the move finished. The group were in a giant cave system the supposedly led to the heart of the Cold Star and the Star Fragment crystal. They had been fighting for over an hour, and seemed to be getting closer, as the temperature was dropping, and they kept getting random Mana buffs.

"Hyaa!" yelled Klein, as he stabbed his flaming katana into the body of the other monster commonly found in the area, a Flamebane Spider. The spider tried to use its special ability, releasing a mist that put out flames, even on weapons, but it died before it had finished charging.

"These Mana buffs are great, aren't they?" said Sugu, as she shot balls of green magic at another golem.

"Well, I can keep everyone's attack and defence permanently buffed, so yes, they're pretty good" replied Asuna while stabbing the eyes out of a golem. "Kirito, switch!"

"Sure!" replied Kirito as he charged at the golem, both swords swinging.

After the golem had been defeated, they walked towards the end of the cave going closer to the core.

"Uh, guys, we have a problem!" said Klein

"What is it?" asked Asuna

"The cave splits into 3 sections" answered Sugu

"Which one do we choose?" asked Klein

Suddenly a gust of wind carried the sounds of roaring and screams of pain from the left tunnel.

"As much as I hate to say this, I think we should go toward the screams" said Kirito

The group walked down the left tunnel, and suddenly they found themselves in front of the doors to the boss room.

"Well, good luck guys." said Kirito, as the doors slowly creaked open

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! The suspense! Anyway, thanks for not murdering me because of the wait, and like I said at the top, this will probably be monthly, MAYBE bi-weekly. Also, I would like to thank all of you, I was thinking of abandoning this, but the support I got meant that wasn't an option. Cya!**


End file.
